A Royal Wedding Part 2
Whirlnami.png|Traced from Solar's pic! Whirlpool.png|By Eclipse! IT'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D In celebration of the 100th comment on ARW (commendations to Lucky for getting it, your free cookie is on the way), I'm releasing the sequel to one of the most loved and hated stories I've ever written! That's right, A Royal Wedding finally has a real sequel, and not just an alt viewpoint like A Royal Screwup! If you're one of those people who loved A Royal Wedding, than I hope you like this one! (And if you're one of the ones who hated it, you've been warned. 8P) Well, without further ado (even though I enjoy ado, especially when it's about nothing) here's A Royal Wedding Part 2! Thanks to Commander Firefly for pre-reading, drawing the original cover art, and just being awesome! 8D --Matau Summary Whirlnami awesomeness. �� Chapter Only It dawned yet another deplorably beautiful day in the not-so-newly-rebuilt Summer Palace, several more years after the war. Dragons were whimpering, groaning, and hiding from the brewing storm of emotions already condensing out of the antipathic personalities of two very unlucky spouses. The two eggs, one dark aquamarine and the other light cerulean, sat mostly still in their seaweed nest in the Summer Palace’s hatchery. A few cracks broke their otherwise smooth surfaces. Tsunami growled grimly, “This is our last chance to drop them off at an orphanage, say they were still hatched, get a divorce, and never see each other again. It’ll be a whole lot easier than the alternative.” Whirlpool said, a wry half-smile upon his face, “Well, I suppose it would. But I’d like having my descendants carry on the gene pool in the royal family. Besides, I’ve come to rather admire you, despite my previous opinion of you.” Tsunami facetaloned. “I don’t believe that at all. I bet you’re just saying that to get on my good side so I’ll let you name one. Which is definitely not happening. I’m not having a dragonet whose name is ‘Whirlpool Is The Greatest Most Handsome Most Brilliant Most Attractive Most Eligible Dragon In All Of Pyrrhia.’” Whirlpool laughed, although seriously or not was indeterminable. “Don’t worry. That’ll only be the name of our third son. I’m thinking about Vortex for our first. After all, I’m sure he’ll be the spitting image of me.” “Down to the spit,” Tsunami muttered under her breath. Louder, she said, “No. Not happening. I’m not letting you make our son into a mini-Whirlpool. The world can’t even handle one of you.” Too late, she realized her mistake. He smirked, raising his eye-ridges flirtatiously. “Yes, I suppose the world can’t handle one of me. I’m just too attractive.” He leaned in. Against her will, Tsunami’s heart sped up. “''You'' can’t handle one of me, either.” Tsunami reached down at one of the tuna at her feet, and, smiling back, smacked him across the face with it. “Enough about the charm you don’t have. I don’t want to hurt your feelings with telling you about how pathetic you are.” “Oh, don’t worry,” he said, his eyes now shifting to being wide and innocent. “Nothing you could say could ever hurt me. Also, we’ve got about five minutes if we’re actually going through with the plan to flee and never see each other again. I don’t like the plan, but if you want me to, I suppose I could help. After all, that’s what love’s about, isn’t it? Sacrifice and selflessness and all those things you don’t need if you’re not in love.” Tsunami sighed. It had been her idea, but she wasn’t sure if she actually had the guts to flee the Kingdom of the Sea forever. After all, it was her home, and she loved Whirlpool. NO!!!! she corrected herself. I love '''my home.' Not Whirlpool. I absolutely don’t love Whirlpool.'' She said, finally, “I guess we’re going to stay.” Noticing Whirlpool’s pleading gaze, she groaned. “Fine, you can name one Vortex. But none of them will be your absurdly long and egotistical name. And I get the female.” Whirlpool wrapped a wing around Tsunami. “Oh, Tsunami,” he said, very romantically, “I’m so happy we’re married. It’s absolutely daft that I ever thought we shouldn’t be together. Don’t you agree?” Tsunami sighed again. She pushed him away, and deadpanned, “No. I only married you because Queen Coral ordered me to. If she’d let me, I’d divorce you right now and marry Riptide. As soon as I’m queen, I think I will.” Whirlpool simpered, his eyes watering, “But what about our dragonets? They’ll be devastated that Mommy and Daddy don’t love each other! It would break their little innocent adorable hearts! Surely you don’t want to do that to them!” She groaned, “Argh, fine! I’ll stay with you, if only to keep our dragonets from being heartbroken. I’m not happy about this, and I definitely don’t love you! I don’t think you’ve even apologized for trying to kill me!” He said, his smirk back on his face, “Love means never having to say you’re sorry. And you do. If you didn’t, then why did you have dragonets with me?” She yelled, “Because Coral made me! I had absolutely no say in the matter! Just like I didn’t have a say in our marriage!” He asked, his voice low and romantic, “But surely you could have had them by Riptide secretly. I wouldn’t have minded at all. Why did you have them by me, then? Did you fear Coral would have figured it out? Or, perhaps, was it because you actually did love me? Could that be it, Tsunami?” Tsunami slapped her own head with the fish. “I don’t know! I don’t know why I didn’t have them with Riptide! In retrospect, it doesn’t make any sense!” Sensing an opening, Whirlpool pressed on. “I’ve watched some of your habits. Every time I flirt with you, even if it annoys the scales off you, you feel a twinge in your heart. You breathe more quickly. Sometimes your glowing scales blush. Whether consciously or not, the fact is you are attracted to me, and even though I didn’t know it for a very long time, I’m attracted to you.” He took her talons in his, actually sincerely. He said, all of his wry sarcasm and simpering flirtatiousness gone, “And it’s time we both admit that. I’ll stop the annoying fake flirting if you stop pretending to everyone—including yourself—that you hate me. Because you don’t. You love me. And I love you.” Tsunami felt like running away, hiding under a rock and never coming out. But she also felt like just standing there and staring into Whirlpool’s big… brilliant… cunning… analytical… attractive eyes. It was easier to just stare into his eyes, his talons holding hers, a faint, genuine smile showing his cute little teeth… as the rising sun illuminated half of his head… and his dappled light green scales flashed intermittently… Whirlpool felt… weird. He was holding the talons of a dragon he had hated enough to kill, just to prevent himself from marrying her, but now… now he was in love with her, and they’d even had dragonets. It seemed destiny enjoyed playing games with them, but at least destiny was playing their side now. After a little while, the sound of eggshells breaking broke their trance. Whirlpool serenely ambled over to the nest, and peered down at them. Cracks were crisscrossing their one-unmarked surfaces. The first one out was the female. She chirped, and promptly fell over, face-first, onto the nest. Tsunami nuzzled her with her snout. “Hello… Creek,” she said, a tone of tenderness entering her normally-fierce voice. “Welcome to the Kingdom of the Sea.” Whirlpool had over thirty brilliant one-liners he’d been saving for this moment. But when he saw her adorable little snout, all of them just sort of fell away. He suddenly knew that from this moment forth, his dragonets were the most important thing in the world. His normally oily, smooth voice, now broken and fragmented, cascaded onto them. “Tsunami… we’re parents. We’ve got dragonets now.” Her jaw dropped. She took another look at Creek, one at the almost-broken shell of Vortex, and one at him. She said, very quietly, “Three moons, we are…” Before Whirlpool could reply, Vortex stuck his snout out a little. He sniffed, very long and very deeply. Unlike his sister, he didn’t stumble out, and instead just watched Whirlpool. It was clear that even this young, he had a proud viewpoint of himself. Whirlpool actually giggled. He cheered, “Oh moons, he’s so handsome! And I can see the spark of genius in his eyes! Obviously, he gets them both from me. He’ll grow up to be a wonderful prince. I’ll teach him everything he’ll know!” Tsunami rolled her eyes. “Moons forbid.” But she smiled, and it was clear to both of them they were both just joking. Vortex carefully took one step out of his egg, and chirped. It was almost… oily… and slow… and simpering… and sycophantic… He really is a mini-Whirlpool, she thought in disbelief. But this thought was, strangely, accompanied not by a shudder, but by a sort of… lightness in her chest. Out loud, she said, “Hello, Vortex! I’m Tsunami, your mother!” But Vortex didn’t even look at her. He was gazing in adoration at Whirlpool. Whirlpool said, his voice filling with wryness, “Hel-''lo,'' Vortex. I’m Whirlpool, your father.” Vortex chirped very happily. “Wiwlpoow! Wiwlpoow! Wiwlpoow!” Tsunami facetaloned again, half-seriously. Whirlpool picked up Vortex, and Tsunami picked up Creek. The two of them flew out of the hatchery, and angled downward toward the water. Creek screamed in joy, and Vortex in fear. They plunged into the water—slower than they usually would, to calm their dragonets—and swam out of the palace. Tsunami, taking the lead, shot forward. She slowed to a stop just outside the Deep Palace’s gate. Whirlpool landed just behind her. Even though he’d lived here far longer, she was, simply, a better athlete, and he was no match for her speed. She even managed to catch a large fish and still stay ahead of him. Whirlpool ordered some guards, Open the gate. We must speak to Coral. They did so, only stopping to ogle Creek and Vortex in disbelief. Tsunami shielded Creek, as if not wanting her daughter to be seen. Whirlpool, on the other claw, stuck Vortex out proudly. Whirlpool bragged, just to complete Tsunami’s embarrassment, This is our son! And that’s our daughter! Tsunami grabbed Whirlpool’s ear. Come on, she ordered. Stop traumatizing the guards. She dragged him to Coral’s throne room. Coral sat upon her throne, talking to some noble or other. She noticed Tsunami, and ran over with a hug bordering on a tackle. Tsunami! she cried, ecstatically. They hatched! Oh moons, they’re so adorable! They’ve got your beauty, and his handsomeness! Whirlpool watched, bemused. Greetings, Your Majesty, he flashed. Aquatic didn’t have tones, but it was obvious from his expression he was almost laughing. Yes, she absolutely '''begged' me to have dragonets with her. She kept talking about how handsome and charming and attractive—'' At this point, Whirlpool flashed random words as Tsunami bonked him on the head with the fish she’d just caught. She shot back, Actually, Mother, it was more like Whirlpool was so smitten with my beauty and fierceness and strength that '''he' begged me to have dragonets with him.'' Coral looked like she was going to collapse from sheer joy. You’re completely in love! she cheered. My best scholar and my oldest daughter are in love and have dragonets! This is a dream come true! She pulled Whirlpool into her hug, and held Creek and Vortex with adoration. A thought seemed to strike her. A very, very creepy grin appeared on her face. Tell me… have you two thought about '''more' dragonets?'' Whirlpool and Tsunami’s eyes locked onto each other. Whirlpool smirked. He commented, Well, it’s not like that’d be a '''bad' thing…'' Tsunami hit him with the fish again, this time almost knocking him over. But no matter what she did, she couldn’t help but agree with him. As they were about to leave the door swung open and unbelievably Riptide stood there glaring at whirlpool ... to be continued Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)